Hummingbirds Offbeat
by Princess Auna
Summary: A collection of moments with Sasuke and Sakura. Inspired by songs and random items :) Chap1: Sasuke sat in the bar every night and all he could think of was her. No matter how many drinks he had, everything would be blocked out except her. She plagued his mind every waking moment.
1. Cherries & Cinnamon

[A/N] Seriously… Now I'm writing a series of oneshots based **[or inspired by]** on songs lol. Feel free to give me suggestions:]

_When I Was Your Man: Bruno Mars_

* * *

Sasuke sat at the bar surrounded by a collection of beer bottles. His image was reflected by a shot glass filled to the brim with Everclear. The strongest liquor known to man and he didn't know how he ended up with it in front of him. Drinking it would no doubt end badly. It resembled a mirror he couldn't stop staring into.

He was an absolute wreck. His hair was out of place and his button up shirt was lazily done. The tie around his neck hung loosely as if he was ripping at it for dear life. Black orbs bore into more dark eyes. Ones that tried to persuade him to drink in the deathly liquid.

He could decently make out the shapes of things as he carefully raised the glass up to his vision. If he took the shot, there was a slight hope in his mind that he would die from alcohol poisoning. Just so it will all be over for him.

A loud crash echoed throughout the bar which hushed everyone there. The bartender looked at Sasuke with eyes filled with pity that had a glisten of disgust. Glass covered the floor under his stool, the shot glass of Everclear wasted.

Drinking wasn't Sasuke's forte and like hell he was going to go out like this. In one swift move, he was out of the bar before the bartender could blink.

To watch a man with such a high ego crumble like this truly pained him.

* * *

Sasuke lay on the bed in his room staring at ceiling. His face held no emotion… there was nothing to show. He didn't feel anything, he never did. Especially not now. He rolled over and quickly regretted it. The pillows smelled like cherries with a hint a cinnamon. A feeling in his stomach knotted up… or was it in his chest. The pillow cases were vibrant fuchsia. This was a color he would do anything to rid out of his home. His fists gripped the blankets as he buried his face into he pillows.

The smell was too infatuating. It made him feel drunk all over again (if that was possible). There were too many things that reminded him of her. She was everywhere he looked, yet he couldn't bring himself to rid of all the pink. It clashed horribly with his dark blue theme but it was an idea she came up with. 'It's unique like us', she would say to him.

Her voice was like silk and it soothed him. Even though it was only his memories, it seemed as though she was talking to him now. The words she spoke in them calmed him, like taming a beast with the melody of a song.

When he lifted his up from the pillow, he noticed it was slightly damp. Wet streaks of salty liquid ran over his cheeks. Worse of all is the tingling sensation in his eyes. His mind stopped processing anything that happened to him. He grabbed the pillow and hugged it to his chest.

The bed was too big for just one person. Upon realization of that he let go of his ego. He let go of the titanium barrier around him. The pillow quickly became damper.

* * *

[A/N] so:] I know this is short, a quick drabble or whatever haha. I am IN LOVE with Bruno mars (super giddy since his new album came out today).

I'm going to have parts to each little drabble, this one isn't done yet.

I haven't decided on if I will make this a story of its own yet though [a one with only some chapter in it, not too crazy]

~ let me know how this is so far! I think it's just heart breaking.


	2. Heartbroken

It's been at least…. _At least…_a month since she left Sasuke. Her heart broke every time she thought of his name, but she did it for both of them. Never did he seem happy being with her. Their marriage simply consisted of posing with friends, Sasuke working, Sakura worrying. Of course, she was being selfish. But he never made time for her. He was always working or hanging out with Naruto. Not once did his nights consist of spending them with her.

Her eyes felt puffy again. Crying over him again. She deserved better, right?

Ino was being a best bestie ever and let her stay with her. She understood the situation and didn't push boundaries or pick sides. Sakura was the one she was worried most about. Naruto has been telling her that Sasuke hasn't been looking so well.

She checked her phone when she got another text message from Naruto saying he found Sasuke passed out in the bathroom along with everything Sasuke drank the night before.

"… _What do we do Naruto?" _ She texted him back. In the meantime she went to check on Sakura. "Are you feeling alright Gorgeous?" Standing there on the other side of her door, she waited for a reply. For a moment she thought Sakura was sleep and turned to go cook lunch. Then choked up sobs and sniffles erupted from her room.

She immediately rushed in and saw Sakura holding a pillow close to her chest. Black bags were under her eyes from lack of sleep and her eyes seemed they were permanently red from all the crying she's been doing.

"Sakura…" Ino engulfed her friend in a hug which only made Sakura cry harder.

"I miss him so much, Ino! I know he was never there but… but I truly did love him. At least I thought I did. What did I do wrong that he wouldn't look at me when he came home from work? He never called when he was working late at work. He didn't care. I cared too much. I would worry and… and…" Sakura couldn't hold back the whimpers in the back of her throat as Ino tried to comfort her.

Naruto texted her back and she quickly looked. _"I know this is odd… but I have no idea. We need to prove a point to Sasuke. Get Sakura out there and show him what he's missing." _ Ino smiled as an idea popped into her mind and decided to text him back later.

She helped Sakura off the bed and into the bathroom. "Now let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

Naruto frowned at his best friend on the floor. He had finally woken but was glaring at anything and everything he looked at. The migraine he managed to get throbbed continuously. Finally his eyes laid on Naruto and he clenched his hands.

"What are you doing in my house?" Sasuke's voice was stern but held no threat. It was soft and raspy. Naruto ignored his friend and nudged his friend with his foot.

"You look like a wreck, Sasuke" He walked farther into the bathroom and started to pick Sasuke up. Of course, being Sasuke, he accepts help from no one. He twists away from Naruto and holds onto the countertop of the sink to keep balanced.

The air around them began to get stuffy and filled with electricity. It was an uncomfortable silence… more like suffocating.

"You pushed her to leave…." Naruto wanted to be there for Sasuke but he wanted him to know that he was in the wrong. His best friend didn't look up at him but tightened his grip on the countertop until his knuckles turned white.

Sasuke's hair casted over his eyes. There was no way to tell what he was thinking. "She left on her own." He finally spat. Naruto held himself together and resisted the urge to punch the man in front of him.

It was obvious Sasuke was falling apart. If you didn't know what was wrong with him emotionally, you could notice it physically. He clearly hasn't been eating and the only thing going in was alcohol (which always found its way out.)

"She…She left me… and-" Sasuke stood there facing Naruto at loss of words. So many emotions were swimming around in his black orbs but the one that stood out most was regret. He pushed off the counter and stumbled over to the bed.

The light shining from the window made his head throb more. This hangover was going to be the death of him.

Naruto looked sadly at his friend. Never has he seen Sasuke break down like this. And if he ever has he did it without anyone's knowledge. He was a master at hiding his feelings but this much be too much for him.

Cautiously, he walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "It's not too late to fix this, Teme." Sasuke's ears perked up at his trademark nickname.

"It's too late for me to fix anything. She's probably found someone she deserves. Someone who will treat her how I should've." He shook his head and fell back against the bed.

The scent of Cherries and Cinnamon invaded his senses. He felt his chest ache again. _I hope you're doing well… Sakura. _

Naruto's ocean blue eyes shook at the sight. Sakura definitely made her mark in Sasuke's life. And physically, pink and green clashed with the navy. Strangely, it fit. When he was about to say something to bring up the atmosphere, he saw a tear slide down Sasuke's cheek.

He couldn't keep his composure over this. Tears filled his own eyes and Sasuke finally perked up. "Get out of ou-… my house, Dobe." It took all of Sasuke's will to say that sentence without shaky breaths.

"I'll be back later to check up you." Naruto flashed his signature grin and swore something close to a smirk appeared on Sasuke's face.

* * *

I found a new inspiration [yay] and I will be redoing Sakura's kittycat and some of Sakura's angel before updating them ^^ so stick with me guys.


End file.
